


Hjerte: This only happens to me

by VioMaxwell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioMaxwell/pseuds/VioMaxwell
Summary: Being the boy who lived meant that weird things happened to him...but this was ridiculous.-Malfoy please tell me Hjerte doesn't have  anything to do with a mate.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Hjerte: This only happens to me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hjerte: Esto solo me pasa a mi.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154514) by [VioMaxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioMaxwell/pseuds/VioMaxwell). 



> This is my translation of one of my fanfics. 
> 
> If you want to read it in Spanish the link is at the end.
> 
> English is not native language, and I don't have an editor, so it probably going to be a lot of grammar problems. If any of you want to be my editor I would be really grateful.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Hjerte: This only happens to me

By Duo V.P.V.M.

The night was cold, considering they were in late August. The small gusts of wind hitting the large windows of the impressive mansion, making them reverberate as if they were going to break at any moment.

Such sounds would wake anyone up if only someone was asleep in that mansion.

All the rooms of that majestic house were in complete darkness, however, a small light escaped from one of the walls of the dining room, illuminating the staircase that led to the dungeons.

Inside one of the large stone rooms, the Malfoy family was arguing heatedly.

-I will not go. I refuse

-You will go, no discussion. We will not let you destroy your future with your foolishness- The threat seemed to have no effect on the blond teenager, who moved around the room arranging objects in order to make it more welcoming.

-You can say what you want father, but you will not be able to convince me. Mother, inform the elves that from now on these will be my rooms, and I will take my food here as well.

Narcissa Malfoy was an extremely patient woman with years of experience in political and social relationships. Used to manipulate the situation with sweet words. Situations like this, where her foolish son refused to attend school that year, and where her equally foolish husband would not let the boy get away with it.

-Enough the two of you- Narcissa interrupted. -Dragon, your father is only worried about you. It's been a month since you received your inheritance, and all we know is that you are a Veela. We have no idea what it is that has you so upset. Would you like to share something with us?

The blond teenage boy, heir to the Malfoy empire, knew what his mother was trying to do, but the last few weeks of secrecy had drained him, so he gave up.

-I have a Hjerte.

-Hjerte? It means that ...

\- Yes father, I am an alpha.

-That's more complicated, but it's still good- his mother said in a light voice, showing her affection for him. -Do you want to tell us who is your Hjerte, Dragon?

The boy looked nervously at his parents before answering - Harry Potter.

He knew those words could be his downfall, taking into account his father’s association with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but saying them out loud, in front of the two people he loved the most felt good, liberating.

A thud was heard in the room.

-Lucius !! - Narcissa ran to where her husband ... passed out.

-I think he was good at the news- Draco whispered

-You certainly got a taste for your father's drama- Narcissa said, checking on her husband - Now, while we wait for your father to react. Do you want to tell me about your Hjerte?

-There's not much to tell, Mother. Everyone knows who he is. Although everyone idolizes him, it is as if no one sees how he breaks all the rules or his horrible grades. He has a lousy diet. Have you noticed how thin and short he is? He may be very brave, but he has the bad habit of jumping headfirst into danger.

His hero complex does not let him see that people use him. Like the Weaslet, who follows him wherever he goes, just because of his fame. And he leaves her because he is unable to see the bad in people. See good in everyone, but me. To him, I am almost as evil as the dark lord. How am I supposed to conquer my hjerte if the damned hates me? - Draco's breathing was fast, almost frantic. Her mother worriedly decided to intervene.

-It seems you know a lot more about him than the rest of the world. Have you thought about using that knowledge to your advantage? You are smart Dragon and a good Slytherin. You will know how to take advantage of every opportunity.

A groan interrupted them, turning their attention to Lucius Malfoy, who was trying to get to his feet.

-Narcissa I think it's time for lunch, I passed out from lack of food and had some hallucinations.

\- Hallucinations?

\- Draco's hjerte turned out to be Potter.

The awkward silence that filled the room gave him chills.

-Please tell me it's a lie.- begged the patriarch.

\- I'm sorry to inform you dear, it is close to two in the morning, so your excuse for lunch is impossible. No hallucinations. Draco's hjerte is Potter.

-Of course, it had to be Potter- Lucius groaned.

\- Well, once this was cleared up. Draco, go back to your room to sleep. Lucius, you too, and I don't want to see any of you around the liquor cabinet. Do you understand?

Without further explanation Narcissa Malfoy left the dungeons, leaving two blondes confused and terrified

-D & H-

A start woke him up, somewhat confused, disoriented, and with a strange feeling trapped in his chest.

After a few minutes in which his heart decided to resume its leisurely pace, Harry Potter emerged from the cupboard under the stairs.

It was strange to return to that place, not because he didn´t fit, his poor nutrition guaranteed that the cupboard was a decent place to sleep after all those years, if not for the reasons that led him there.

Aunt Marge and her boyfriend.

It seemed incredible that a woman like Marge, not very pretty and with a horrible character, had gotten a boyfriend.

It was a surprise when instead of arriving accompanied by a dog, a man came with her. Obviously, there wasn't enough space for both of them to stay without having to make big moves. Conclusion? Potter to the cupboard.

And maybe for Margge's boyfriend that was very normal because he made no gesture when he saw him lie down in the small place the night before.

With a sigh, he headed to the kitchen to start breakfast

Half an hour later Uncle Vernon came into the kitchen yawning, closely followed by Aunt Marge.

\- You better have breakfast ready boy - Uncle Vernon threatened him

\- It is uncle - The young man answered, serving breakfast on the five plates that were on the table.

\- Look, you've done a good job with the boy - Congratulate Aunt Margge, starting to devour everything that was on her plate. Soon the other occupants of the house arrived and between grunts and good morning, they began to eat breakfast.

Harry watched everything from his place behind the kitchen counter. He wasn't hungry thanks to Mrs. Weasley's cake, so he just watched the other occupants. His aunt was still as thin as ever and with the same horse face. Dudley had made a big change by turning his fat into muscle, but he was still too big to look even acceptable.

Both Vernon and Marge were identical, so there wasn't much to tell about them, but Aunt Marge's boyfriend was another story.

Tall, with tan skin, brown hair with scattered greys that indicated his age, without affecting his attractiveness. Therefore, he could find no logical reason for the man to be Marge’s boyfriend.

\- Boy - Uncle Vernon called him - Get your things ready, we'll drop you off at the station before taking Dudley to school.

Taking this as his cue, Harry ran off in search of his things. It was better not to upset his uncles who had spent the holidays in a good enough mood.

It wasn't long before he was at the door with his things ready. Too bad it was the moment Aunt Marge chose to leave the kitchen followed by her boyfriend.

-Get out of the way boy. What do not you see that we are going to pass? - Aunt Marge said as she pushed him, almost knocking him to the ground.

-You're good? - Asked Marge's boyfriend worried. - Yes, nothing happened.

The man smiled. - I heard that you are leaving for the train station and Marge commented that you study in a boarding school.

-San Brutus

-It's a shame, I think you and I would get along great. Could you wait a moment? I have something for you. - Without further explanation, the man climbed the stairs quickly, avoiding his girlfriend, who was watching him in surprise.

He returned moments later with a package in his hands.

-Something that I bought, all the others already have theirs, only you were missing.- The man explained, handing him the package.

-Matteu dear, you didn't have to give him anything - Aunt Marge intervened while destroying the poor boy with her eyes.

\- oh but how rude of me to bring a gift for everyone except the boy, I also heard that it was his birthday recently, so Happy birthday !!

Harry stared at the package, it wasn't very big, but for someone who spent most of his life without a gift, it was incredible.

With unsure fingers, he undid the burgundy red paper that covered the package. Inside the box was a bundle of paper beautifully decorated with red and gold colors, envelopes with the same decoration, and a metal seal that had a fleur-de-lis as a symbol.

-It's the symbol of Florence. It’s where I bought everything, I imagine that for someone your age it is not very useful but I thought you would like it.

\- It's great!!. I love it, thank you very much

-Seriously? Perfect- The man seemed really happy for his response- Now, you better go on or they will leave you.

With those words, he remembered his uncles. Nodding, he left the house for the station.

-D &H-

Smoke, laughter, crying, and screaming was what filled his senses as soon as he stepped onto the platform. Feeling safe in a familiar place, he let his instincts take over for a brief moment.

Light, the aroma so characteristic of his Hjerte, reached him. Potter was on the platform.

\- Son, hurry up - his mother called him, with an almost imperceptible smile. Knowing well that his parents would not leave him alone until he had found a place on the train, he set out to search for an empty cubicle.

-D & H-

Getting to the station early had its advantages, like choosing where to sit on the train. On the other hand, having to wait for hours before his friends showed up was the most boring thing in the world.

Out of habit, Harry was shy. He had a hard time interacting with other people, including his schoolmates from the past six years. Quick talks, warm greetings but nothing too deep, those were his strong areas.

Determined to avoid awkward silences, products of the hope that he would share what happened in his summer, he left the train to walk on the platform.

-D & H-

-Worst summer of my life, no, worst summer in the history of mankind- Blaise Zabini complained scattered on the seat of his compartment.

-Your exaggeration and drama has no limits Zabini- Malfoy scolded him, who was arranging the trunks.

-I am not exaggerating anything. Do you have any idea how horrible it is to go to your house to find out that you are going on dates all summer to choose your future wife? I don't even like women !!

-The real problem is that you have not informed your mother of that. If you had, the dates would have been with attractive pureblood wizards, instead of witches- Of course, Draco was absolutely right, but Blaise would never accept it.

\- I hate you - whispered the brunette - What if I marry you?

Draco laughed openly. His friend was the perfect combination of Italian roots and chocolate. With olive eyes, dark skin, and Mediterranean features. His previously short hair was now tied into a ponytail.

\- Certainly, your mother would love for us to be together, unfortunately, I have an interest in someone and you have very bad taste.

-My taste is impeccably good- Blaise argued.

-I differ with you - interrupted a boy with brown hair, slightly tanned skin, tall and with honey eyes.

-Theo!! How can you say that? -Blaise pouted.

-The fact that you like angry redheads is the only proof we need that we are right - explained the newcomer.

-But he is adorable !! With his freckles and hair and ...

-For heaven's sake shut up- Draco pleaded.

-What bothers you is that my weasel is with Potter all the time.

After that comment, the compartment became completely silent.

-Excuse me? What makes you think of such madness?

-The hateful looks you throw at Weasley every time he gets close to Potter. - Nott answered without problems.

-They´re looks of hatred for both of them, not just for Weasley. - he tries to convince them without much success

\- Draco, Draco, Draco, I feel insulted. Do you think we don't know about your impressive crush on Potter? - Said Blaise - We spend almost every day together, it’s natural for us to notice.

\- That and that you are really bad at hiding it - Theo continued

The blond's face was a poem. Between surprised and annoyed, Draco tried to keep his facade.

-It's nothing like that.

-Okay, whatever you say, but I think you should take a look out the window. - Blaise finished pointing to the window smiling enigmatically.

Through the window, you could see the platform full of people, full of families, life and in the center, or at least it seemed to him that it was the center, a small boy, with bright emerald eyes was surrounded by redheads.

He wanted to hate him, loathe him, make fun of him and his friends, but the only thing he could think of was compliments to his smile. Stupid instincts, although maybe and just maybe it wasn't just his instincts that led him to think so. But he didn't plan on accepting that to anyone, just yet.

He returned his attention to the green-eyed, discovering that the boy was staring at him.

The emerald fused with the silver and a flash of something that he could not decipher took hold of those green gems.

The locomotive's whistle interrupted the moment, leaving a silent promise floating between the boys.

-D & H-

Thanks to Merlin, finding his friends was as easy as spotting the largest group of redheads you could find, knowing it would be the Weasleys, and where the Weasleys were, usually Hermione and the orders were.

-Harry this way!- Not counting, of course, that twins used to find him before anyone else.

\- Hey guys, thank Merlin you’re here- the brunette greeted them, smiling from ear to ear for the first time that day.

-Were here to please, also we haven't been able to send you reports from the store all summer. Dumbledore was very strict with the mail we sent you- George explained.

\- It's okay. I have told you many times that you do not need to send me a report, half the time I don’t understand them.

The twins, like every time the subject came up, ignored him.

-Ronie needs your help and fast - Fred said, changing the subject.

-What? Why? - That didn't sound good at all.

-No one knows, he's been white as paper all morning and he doesn't talk to anyone. Mom thinks he had a nightmare, Dad thinks his voice changed and that's why he doesn't want to talk. Bill, Ginny, and we have the theory that he found out he's adopted.

-George, Ron is not adopted- the brunette reminded him.

-Let us dream- replied the twins at the same time.

-I'd better go talk to him before he dies of anxiety- Harry said jokingly, even though he was really worried about his friend.

\- You're right. By the way Harry ...

-… Padfoot and Remus…

\- ... they will go on the train ...

\- ... with you- That was something he would never end up admiring about them. His ability to finish each other's sentences. He didn't know if it was twins or just Gred and Forge, but it was amazing.

Suddenly the sensation of being watched invaded the brunette. Knowing that ignoring it would lead to nothing, he turned to look for what was causing such a sensation.

His eyes collided with two drops of silver, which when discovered were filled with surprise.

The Silver fused with the emerald. It was in that moment, for a couple of seconds, that only he and Malfoy existed. No, not Malfoy, Draco.

And then that moment passed. With reality hitting him in the face and an impressive blush Harry looked away.

-Hey mate, is something wrong? - Ron called him, noticing the blush on his cheeks.

\- Nothing. And you? The twins say you’re been weird - The green-eyed could only be grateful for the distraction, though this caused Ron to turn even paler.

-Me? I don’t have anything. The twins don’t know what they are talking about. - the boy said really fast

-Ron, clearly something is bothering you. Do you want to tell me on the train? Hermione will go to the "girls" car at some point, we can talk then.

The youngest Weasley nodded vaguely, returning to his taciturn state. Resigned, Harry took his friend and pushed him towards the train, followed by the rest of the students.

-D & H-

This year will be interesting- declared Blaise excitedly.

-I don't know, with the whole thing that should not be named it can be something catastrophic. What do you think Draco?

\- I hope it doesn't affect my studies or father will get angry.

Theo and Blaise looked at each other in complicity, knowing that the blonde's thoughts were on their way to studies, they decided to intervene.

-Let's go for a walk Draco - Blaise blurted outstretching himself to full length.

\- Where do you intend to go for a walk? We're on a train, in case you don't remember.

-We could visit people. Entertain us. You know that kittens miss us if we don't show up. - Theo knew that with the mention of the Gryffindors the blonde would join no matter what.

\- Sounds like we're going for a walk.

And with those words, the three boys set out in search of their source of entertainment.

-D & H-

-Well guys, Ginny, Luna, and I are going for a walk. We'll be back in a bit.- Hermione commented as the other two nodded. Between whispers and giggles, the three of them left the compartment.

-I'm scared - Neville whispered

-And that's why you like boys Nevs- Seamus replied. Neville turned red from head to toe.

-Is that why you left Parvati? Why were you afraid of her?- Ron countered, saving Neville.

-Do you know the twins? It is clear that I left Parvati in fear of my life.

They all laughed at the truth of the comment.

-Dean, Nev, join me for supplies- Seamus snapped, brightening the lives of the rest of the occupants with the mention of food. A second later the boys were looking for the candy car, finally leaving Harry and Ron alone.

-Now will you tell me why are you so distressed?- Asked the green-eyed as soon as the door had closed.

-Why do you want to know? It's not like it's the most incredible thing in the world.

-Come on Ron. It's clearly something if it's bothering you.

-All right! - Exclaimed the redhead - Do you remember my birthday and how I received my magical inheritance? One of the markers of my heritage was a spot that appeared on my stomach, or rather my belly.

-I remember, you screamed like crazy when it appeared.

-This morning the stain took shape. A coat of arms to be exact.

Silence reigned in the compartment.

It was common among pure-blood magicians, that when they came of age the magical qualities of their family were present. The Weasleys had two; Fertility and empathy.

With Ron's luck, it was almost predictable that everything would turn out backward.

Instead of the arrow at the base of his neck, signaling the empathy ruling over fertility, like most men in the family, Ron had a small shield-shaped patch on the lower part of his belly, like most Weasley women.

Fertility over empathy. The best mix to create life in one's body.

-A coat of arms? With all the details? But your mother said that could take years.

\- Precisely. The shield signifies my union with someone else, with whom I will create my family. It's supposed to take years to show up because as soon as it shows up it means I'm ready to start my family. But I'm not ready !! I'm sixteen, I can't get married or have children yet.

The boy's breathing became rapid and ragged. He clearly had a panic attack and Harry didn't know how to calm him down. Scared, he left the compartment hoping to find someone who could help him. What he found was not the help he was looking for.

On the other side of the door were none other than Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Draco Malfoy.

-But what do we have here. A couple of scared kittens.

-Shut up Malfoy, I don't have time to deal with you- Harry snapped, returning to his friend who was fighting for a breath of air. -Ron, Ron… please breathe. You can ... Hell. RON!

The three boys stared at the scene in amazement.

-Help me! Get help, a teacher, a prefect ... whoever. He´s dying!

The screams woke the Slytherins, who took control of the situation.

Malfoy grabbed Harry, pulling him away from the redhead, while Blaise tried to get the boy's attention.

-Weasley !! - Shout Blaise - focus on my voice.

-You should hug him so that he imitates your breathing- Theodore told him.

Without even questioning it, Blaise stepped behind Ron, maneuvering so that the redhead’s head was on his chest. -Weasley, keep up with me. Inhale Exhale.

Little by little the Gryffindor's breathing became more regular. After a few minutes that seemed like forever, Ron regained his normal breathing. It was then that Harry noticed that he was clinging to Malfoy.

-amm… thanks- whispered the brunette, letting go of the Slytherin tunic- I didn't know what to do.

-Not surprisingly, Gryffindors tend to be quite… naive- Malfoy replied, although his tone was much less acid than usual.

-And that the Slytherins meddle in what does not concern them is not news- interrupted a voice from the door - What's happening here?

-Hermione !! Good thing you're here, Ron had a panic attack and didn't know what to do - explained the brunette with a pout.

-Okay Harry. It seems that the meddling of the snakes saved the day. Now if you would be so kind as to get out of the compartment.

-Are you going to kick us out after we save weasel's life?- Nott asked.

-Sincerely Nott, I don't see why you want to stay. Ron is fine already - Hermione pointed to where the redhead was breathing deeply. - And I don't think any of you are interested in having a friendly chat with us. You know, with all that pureblood stuff.

-Stop teasing Granger. You don't want to mess with us ...

Nothing Draco was going to say was heard, thanks to the sudden shaking of the train, which sent everyone to the ground.

-What was that?

-I don't know Harry, help me stand up.

-Harry? Hermione? What happened? Why is Zabini hugging me?

-Stop talking so much, we have to investigate what moved the train.- Draco spoke, interrupting them all.

A new jolt threw the boys into the compartment, making a mess of legs and arms. The screams of hundreds of students filled the hallways, interrupted by the voice of Professor McGonagall that was heard through the screams.

_\- " We ask all the students to take their belongings and get out of the train, find the Aurors on the side of the tracks, follow them, do whatever they tell you"_

Between blows, scratches, and kicks the boys managed to get up.

\-- We have to get out of here. Theo, go to the compartment and get the things out. If on the way you meet someone of sixth or seventh grade, tell them to help the little ones to get out quickly. Forget the magic restrictions. Blaise, you dedicate yourself to help with the evacuation of the train-- Everyone gaped as Malfoy gave orders everywhere - What are you looking at? - Malfoy asked, noticing the looks from the others.

Harry was the first to recover, remembering where and in what situation they were.

\- Ron go with Zabini, Hermione look for Ginny and Luna. If you find someone from the D.A. send them to assist with evacuation, no magic restriction. Nott; Neville, Seamus, and Dean shouldn't be far away, if you see them tell them what's going on.

-What will you do?- Hermione asked, still shocked.

\- I'll pick up the things and find Remus and Snuffles.

They all quickly dispersed leaving Harry and Draco alone.

\- Malfoy, what are you still doing here?

\- What do I seem to do?

\- Well as I see, watching over me unless you have a secret plan to hand me over to Voldemort. Although I would be very grateful if you didn't - joked the black-haired man.

\- Stop the nonsense Potter and hurry up, whatever is attacking the train, it won't wait much longer.

As soon as he had finished putting the luggage in his tunic, a tremor made him fall onto the seats.

-We have to get out of here now !!- Malfoy yelled as he pulled him by his jacket, guiding him down the hall to the exit.

Outside it was all screaming and chaos. The students hurrying out of the train dodging the best they could the rays coming from the black figures.

Several teachers had come to the rescue of the students, guiding them to the forest where the Aurors were already waiting for them. The rest of the Aurors were trying to contain the Death Eaters.

\- Harry !!! - Three red hairs quickly approached them.

\- Ginny, Fred, George !! What are you doing here?

-As soon as the attack began, Dumbledore sent a message to all members of the order, we were the first to arrive.- Fred explained.

-Mama won't be happy, but we couldn't leave Roninkis, or Ginny alone- George finished.

-It's good to have you here. Have you seen Ron or Hermione?

-Hermione came to Seamus's rescue. He and Dean were protecting a group of first -Ginny replied, glancing at Malfoy, who was keeping a considerable distance from them.

-Ok, you go to the forest, help as you can. I have to find Remus.

-All right. Fred and George can go help, I'll stay with you. - Decided to announce the girl.

-Ginn?

-Someone has to support you, plus Malfoy looks suspicious.

Draco clenched his fists. What did the weasel was thinking?

-Ginn, I appreciate your concern, but Malfoy is helping. You will be more useful if you go with your brothers. Malfoy covers me right?

-Definitely. Come on Potter, tick-tock- assured the blonde, giving the redhead a haughty look. Weasel 0- Malfoy 1.

\- It's okay Harry, just take care, okay?

-Sure- Without warning, Ginny wrapped him in a hug. Little did the brunette know of the battle of gazes that were taking place over her shoulder.

Weasel 1- Malfoy 1.

-Damn weasel- Draco whispered, before following a confused Potter.

-D & H-

They had traveled much of the train dodging spells and casting their own against the black figures still on the hill.

-Moony!- They heard someone yell from behind a nearby rock mound. Without even looking where he was going, Harry ran towards the place followed closely by the blonde, who was trying to stop him without much success. The dark-haired man heard nothing other than the echo of that scream.

\- Sirius !! - He called as soon as he saw his godfather, who was next to the inert body of the lycanthrope - Remus! Sirius! What happened?.

-A spell hit him, slamming him against the stones- the Animagus pointed out.

\- Potter, what are you doing? Black? - The blonde's voice alerted the two brunettes who turned with their wands raised.

-Draco Malfoy?- What is mini Malfoy doing here? Harry?

\- I don't even know what he's doing here.

\- The explanations for later, for now, we have to get out of here- intervened the blond, taking his ex-teacher with the intention of lifting him.

-I'll take him- Sirius growled, snatching Remus from him.

-As you like- Malfoy said, dismissing it.

Harry looked at him, confused by his godfather's possessive reaction.

-We better get out of here- Sirius announced, holding Remus in his arms.

The three of them ran towards the forest, dodging as best they could the spells of the Death Eaters, who had left the hill to attack directly. Harry caught a glimpse of Professor Sprout on the edge of the woods with some students.

-We have to go to the forest- said the green-eyed to the others, who followed him without arguing.

A couple of meters separated them from the edge of the forest when a rain of curses caught them. Three protegos avoided any harm, although It did not completely relieve them of the problem.

-Sirius, go ahead with Remus- Harry told him as they hid behind some trees.

\- No Harry, it's more important that you get out of here.

\- Do what Harry says, uncle. I'll make sure he gets to Hogwarts safely. - both brunettes were stunned by the safety in the words of the youngest of the Malfoys

\- C ... Come on Sirius, you heard Malfoy, he takes care of me. Go.

With a nod, the older man ran, getting lost among the forest trees.

\- Malfoy ... Draco ... why did you say that?

\- Because it is the truth

\- But why you? Why haven't you go with your friends? Why are you still here with me?

Draco moved closer to Harry so that only a few inches separated him.

-Scared Potter?- Whispered the blond.

Harry would never admit it, but that answer gave him a pleasant chill. Frightened by his own reaction, the green-eyed man backed away a bit.

-In your dreams, Malfoy- he replied quickly -stop playing and help me think how to get out of here.

\- Well, well, my dear nephew decided to join the cause - a voice said behind them.

There, Bellatrix was waiting for them, with her macabre smile.

Both boys raised their wands ready for anything.

\- Aunt, good night - the blonde greeted politely without taking his wand away.

\- Oh Draco dear, put down that wand, you don't need it

\- I'm sorry to decline your offer aunt, but I prefer to keep it ready for anything.

\- As you wish, it might help you keep the brat at bay - Bella indicated pointing to Harry

\- Keep him at bay? I don't see why I would have to raise my wand against Potter.

-So you're ready to transport him?- The woman laughed delighted, under the withering gaze of the youngest Malfoy.

The exchange surprised the Gryffindor. It seemed like the faith he placed on the blonde was falling apart. His heart twisted painfully for a second.

-Excuse my ignorance aunt, I do not know what you are talking about, but I must warn you to refrain from any plan against Potter. I don't want to be in the needing to hurt you.

-How dare you to talk to me like that?

\- It is necessary to make it clear that I will not allow any attack against my Hjerte.

The smile on the woman's face twisted into fury, with her wand clutching in her hand, she went over to the boy.

-Hjerte? Hjerte? You fucking beast! I should have imagined it, all the pride in the purity of the Malfoys, just to cover that they are beasts. But I will warn everyone, the Lord will find out about this. - the woman screamed hysterically, who in a fit of rage had thrown herself at her nephew, digging her nails into the boy's arms.

Suddenly a beam of red light hit the woman who was thrown into a tree. With difficulty she got up looking for the source of the spell, letting out a scream full of rage when she discovered Harry Potter with his wand pointed at her, ready to deliver the next enchantment.

\- Get out of here Bellatrix, before I forget that you are a woman - warned the brunette

\- Do you threaten me, Potter? you shouldn't promise things you are not capable of.

\- Do not tempt me, I’m capable of many things that you hardly dream of.

Everything seemed like something out of a surreal world to Draco. Potter defending him from his aunt.

-You roar a lot for a kitten- said the witch already fully on her feet.

\- Go away, Bella

\- You don't order me Potter - Bellatrix yelled furious - CRUCIO!

The brunette threw himself to the ground avoiding the spell, losing his wand in the process seeing it fall a few meters from him.

\- haha I got you, Potter - laughed the Death Eater pointing to the minor who was looking for a way out of there alive. A growl distracted them both, turning their attention to the figure in front of them.

Draco Malfoy stood staring at them, his platinum blonde hair dancing across his face at the rhythm of the wind showing his almost animal features and fangs protruding from his mouth.

\- You ... beast ... - the woman stammered, looking alternately at the two boys.

Harry didn't quite understand what was going on, he searched Draco's gaze for answers but he only found two drops of silver, two impressive completely silver orbs.

Bellatrix stepped back when she saw her nephew's state, taking Harry by the arm and placing him in front of her.

\- Is this what you want? - She whispered with something that seemed scared - here you can have him - she ended up throwing the boy into the arms of his nephew.

Harry staggered, at the force the woman used to push him, he didn't know she was that strong. He thought he would fall but strong arms miraculously stopped his fall. He looked up to see the face of his savior, but his savior wasn´t looking at him, he kept his gaze fixed on the Death Eater, who was no longer alone. The blonde let out another growl, holding the brunette closer to himself.

Fenrir Greyback had entered the clearing on Bellatrix's trail, but he definitely never intended to find such a scene. Bellatrix was backing away with a raised wand, Potter was tightly attached to another boy, something didn't seem right. He sniffed the air for the reason, surprised to find a slightly familiar yet completely strange scent.

-Do you need help?- He asked almost in a whisper trying to not upset the boy anymore. -Greyback! I don't know what it is, but it's not human- murmured the woman altered.

-I know, we better attack at the same time, I'm not sure we have any other option.

Both adults prepared to attack, unaware that someone in the trees was waiting patiently for the time to intervene.

Harry noticed the movement of the Death Eaters, he needed his wand, unfortunately he was too far away to call her and he couldn't run because Malfoy wouldn't let go of him.

The grip was still strong, but without hurting him. Again the strange feeling was present, listening to Draco's heart. He shook his head to get those thoughts out. It was the last thing he needed at the moment.

He glimpsed Malfoy's wand a few inches away, it would serve as a defense. He looked at the blonde again, who kept looking at the adults, grunting and showing his fangs.

He couldn't think anymore, as a blue beam was heading towards them. The blonde nimbly moved their bodies away from the beam, while the brunette took the wand from the ground and began to throw curses everywhere. The Death Eaters returned the attack quickly, hitting him in the arm where blood began to gush out.

The smell of blood filled the nostrils of the blonde, who looked worriedly at the boy in his arms, filling with renewed fury when he saw his eyes closed in pain, he launched himself to the adults, separating them with a blow, attacking Greyback.

Bellatrix stumbled to her feet to attack her nephew, as he bit and scratched every part of the werewolf's body under him. It was surprising how an adult lycanthrope was losing the battle against a sixteen-year-old boy. Without even giving her time to help Greyback, a couple of ropes tangled around her body, paralyzing her.

-No, no. That fight is just for two. You, on the other hand, will have to face me if you want to get out of here. - Said the person responsible for her capture, not letting them be seen by the Death Eater.

Greyback's pained howls distracted her. She turned her gaze to where the blond was still attacking mercilessly, which was previously a man.

A couple of feet from the action Harry struggled to control the blood that was pouring from his injured arm. Busy as he was he barely noticed out of the corner of his eye as a figure approached him, for the first time in his life, he prayed it was Draco.

\- It seems that it is not as serious as I thought - said a voice that was definitely not Malfoy's but neither was it from any of the Death Eaters.- But we'd better hurry, we don't want you to faint from the loss of blood, right?

A slight nod was all the answer he got.

-All right. Now, I'm going to need your help to get your partner's attention. I'm not sure he likes strangers.

At those words he slowly raised his head to see his interlocutor, the face of the man, who definitely did not look like Death Eaters, it was strangely familiar but he didn’t have much time to think about it, as fast as he could he looked for Draco.

He found him a few meters further on what he believed was a bundle of clothing but a groan alerted him, discovering that it was a man that was under the blonde.

\-- What is that? - He asked in a whisper

\- That, I think, is our former honorable Fenrir Greyback or at least what the boy has not destroyed - said the man sarcastically

\- Oh merlin - exclaimed the boy with terror looking at the bleeding and moaning lump. Without much thought, he staggered to his feet.

The man rushed to stop him to avoid a fall.

\- Hey !! Don't do things so fast -The eldest scold him

\- We have to stop Malfoy before he kills him.

-I certainly don't think we can do much for Greyback, but how about calling Malfoy? That's his name? - suggested the man

The brunette looked at him incredulously, but he had no other options so he started to call the blonde.

\- Draco !!! - Shouted the brunette in a choked voice.

Immediately the young blond left the lycanthrope. His eyes fell on the boy who was looking at him concerned, to pass to the man who was at his side holding him.

A roar of fury emanated from his chest, throwing himself at the man, who quickly released the brunette, separating several meters in less than three jumps.

He did not know when the blonde had come to reach his side, but a second after seeing the man next to him move away, he felt two strong arms wrap around him, putting him against the Slytherin's chest.

He felt the blond's warm breath on his cheek, making him close his eyes. It was like a warm caress that enveloped him.

\- Draco - whispered the brunette

\- Mine - was the raspy reply followed by wet lips on his scar

\- It seems that we managed to get his attention - said the older man approaching, receiving a growl from the Slytherin.

\- Draco calm down, he’s a friend.Isn’t it? - Harry calmed him questioning the older man.

\- I am. Don't you recognize me, Harry?

The light hit the stranger's face, illuminating him. His muscles, his height, and his hair were leading him to a quick understanding of the identity of the stranger.

\- You are Margge's boyfriend !!! - the Gryffindor suddenly released, making the man smile.

\- 50 points for Gryffindor, but any doubt will be better clarified when we get to the castle unless of course, you want to wait for more Death Eaters to find us.

Harry’s response was negative, it would be better to get to the castle quickly.

\- How will we get there? And how will we take my crazy aunt with us? - Asked a voice behind Harry, causing both men to fix their attention on the interlocutor.

Draco Malfoy watched the older man with interest, his clothes covered in mud and blood, the long hair on his face clinging to him with blood and sweat.

\- When did you return? - Asked the smallest with curiosity. The blonde raised his eyebrow at the question.

\- I don't remember leaving, Potter, - Draco replied sarcastically.

The brunette shifted annoyed in the Slytherin's arms, who didn't seem to have any intention of letting go.

\- You can let go now, Malfoy. I don't want you to fill me with blood and guts - Harry said without stopping to think what he had said.

Draco Malfoy froze at the words. Blood and entrails? What had he done?

Terror washed over him like ice water, making him shiver.

-Malfoy?- He called him confused.

The blonde took a couple of steps back, as the tremors increased. Trying to calm the tremors, Harry placed his hands on the blond's, who pulled away from the touch as if burning. His eyes were silver pools again and the bestial expression had returned.

Suddenly an animal roar exploded from the throat of the youngest Malfoy, as he rolled on the ground wanting to remove any trace of blood that had on him.

Harry didn't know what to do. That was beyond their knowledge and the adult who accompanied them did not seem to know what to do either.

He did not know if it was heroic instinct or because the blood began to flow freely from the Slytherin's wounds, but his body rushed over the other, hugging the blonde from behind to prevent him from continuing to wallow.

-Stop Malfoy, stop- the brunette pleaded softly.

-Don't hurt- Draco growled softly, setting his attack on the ground aside.

Harry definitely didn't know what was going on, but he clung tighter to the blond's body.

-I know, I'm sorry for what I said before, I wasn't serious. - He apologized. He slowly turned his body in his arms so he could look the other side in the eye. The silvery pools remained fixed on him, giving him a chill at their intensity. -How about we clean up a bit? An aquamenti would not be bad for us.

Draco just nodded.

\--Ejem - A cough reminded them that they were not alone and that this was definitely not the place to start talking.

\- I'm sorry - said the brunette sadly while his whole face was covered with a slight blush, he didn't understand what had happened, Malfoy's gaze on his, the electricity running through his body and that incredible need to kiss those rosy lips. No, definitely something was wrong, very wrong and he felt like this was just the beginning.

-Aquamenti- the stranger conjured, drenching the boys. -We'd better get going. The woman managed to escape my spell and I'm afraid she´ll be still around here.- The older man announced with some concern in his eyes.

-How will we get there? The School is still far away. - Harry wanted to know

\- We can appear outside the school and walk from there. I'll take you

Both boys approached, taking the man's arm. A second later they felt the familiar jerk of the stomach, appearing away from there.


End file.
